Pinky Promise
by Jeannexta
Summary: Pinky promise, janji antar jari kelingking yang saling bertautan. Jika ada yang melanggar, janji itu tidak akan terwujud. • AU!HijiGin; Boys Love; Shotacon; ONESHOT • Enjoy! ;)


"Aduh, aduh... pelan-pelan!" Bibir yang sejak tadi meringis akhirnya menyemburkan protes. Kedua lengan dan wajahnya dihiasi oleh luka dan lebam. Hasil adu jotos dengan anak-anak nakal sepulang sekolah.

Mengabaikan protes, Gintoki terus menekan-nekan luka di lengan Hijikata dengan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol. Bibirnya terus terkunci rapat. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Ekspresi yang Hijikata sudah hafal di luar kepala kalau Gintoki sedang marah.

"Hei, Gin. Kau marah?" Pertanyaan Hijikata terlontar tanpa sadar.

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Gintoki menekan kapas di luka Hijikata setengah tarik urat. Hijikata kontan saja memekik karena rasa perih.

" _Ittai_!" Menarik lengannya, Hijikata meniup-niup lukanya yang sudah bersih dengan alkohol. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku, ya?!"

Gintoki menempelkan plester luka di pipi Hijikata tanpa suara. Kemudian membalut luka di lengan dengan perban putih. Begitu semua perawatan itu selesai dilakukan, barulah ia menatap langsung kedua mata Hijikata.

"Jangan berkelahi. Sudah kesekian kali aku memberitahumu, tapi kau tetap saja berkelahi. Apa yang kau dapatkan dari perkelahian itu? Lihat luka dan lebam di tubuhmu. Luka yang lain belum sembuh, dan sekarang bertambah lagi. Kau berniat menjadi preman?" Gintoki mengomel dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi preman!" bantah Hijikata dengan tatapan sengit. "Salah mereka sendiri yang lebih dulu mencari masalah denganku. Makanya emosiku terpancing!"

Gintoki mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Dasar bocah bertempramen pendek."

"Aku bukan bocah, Gin!" seru Hijikata tidak terima.

Sepasang mata Gintoki setengah terpejam malas. "Dan berapa kali harus kubilang padamu. Panggil aku 'Gintoki _nii-san_ '. Aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu."

"Kau bukan ' _Nii-san_ '-ku," jari telunjuk Hijikata mengarah persis di depan hidung Gintoki. "Kita tidak bersaudara. Kita bertetangga!"

"Meskipun begitu, hormati yang lebih tua!" Sebuah jitakan diberi Gintoki di atas kepala Hijikata. Bocah laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku kelas enam SD itu mengerutu sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan. Gintoki merapikan kotak obat sambil berkata, "Pulanglah ke rumahmu. Aku mau kembali belajar, karena besok akan ada ulangan harian."

Dengan bibir manyun, Hijikata akhirnya hengkang dari tempat duduknya. Meraih tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Wajahnya berubah tengil saat menoleh ke belakang.

"Besok aku akan mampir lagi!"

"Kalau besok kau datang ke sini lagi dengan tubuh penuh luka, aku akan membungkusmu seperti mumi."

Hijikata tergelak. Ia tahu Gintoki hanya pura-pura mengancam. Setelah mengucapkan salam, bocah itu berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 ** _Alternate Universe_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Romance/Humor_**

 ** _Oneshot_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love_** , yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _**Shotacon.** OOC. Violence. _ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

 **Pinky Promise**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun yang lalu...

Terik matahari siang itu membuat siapa saja enggan berlama-lama di luar rumah. Tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, Hijikata Toushirou berjalan santai sambil menjilati es krim yang tadi dibelinya di _minimarket_. Topi yang dipakainya sedikit menghalangi matahari yang akan mengenai wajahnya.

Sepanjang jalan trotoar yang dilewatinya tampak lenggang. Saat melewati taman, ekor mata Hijikata tak sengaja menangkap tiga anak laki-laki tengah berkerumun membentuk lingkaran. Langkah Hijikata sontak berhenti. Kedua matanya menyipit. Seekor anak anjing malang tengah dipukul oleh anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

"Oi, kalian!"

Aksi kekerasan terhadap binatang yang dilakukan anak-anak itu terhenti mendengar teriakan Hijikata.

"Dasar pengecut! Beraninya main keroyokan dengan anak anjing!" dengus Hijikata sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Salah satu bocah laki-laki yang memegang kayu berteriak marah. "Akan kuhajar kau!"

Hijikata memberikan senyuman mengejek, "Ayo maju kalau berani!"

Tiga anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri Hijikata, berniat mengeroyok bersamaan. Hijikata melempar tas ranselnya ke tanah, melepas topinya, sebelum menerjang maju. Es krim di tangannya ia lempar ke salah satu wajah anak laki-laki itu.

Melihat perkelahian tidak seimbang itu, anak anjing yang terkapar di tanah perlahan bangkit dan berjalan pergi dengan terseok-seok.

Perkelahian antar bocah itu baru berakhir setelah semuanya tumbang di tanah, kecuali Hijikata. Berbeda dengan luka dan lebam yang didapat ketiga anak laki-laki itu, Hijikata hanya mendapat luka kecil di pelipis.

"Dasar lemah!" ejek Hijikata, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai rumahnya, kali ini atensi Hijikata tertarik dengan mobil pengangkut barang yang terparkir di depan sebuah rumah. Dua orang pria berseragam jasa pengangkut tampak sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil.

"Ada yang pindah ke rumah itu?" Hijikata bertanya entah pada siapa, sembari membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

Melepas kedua sepatunya, Hijikata menyeret langkah ke arah dapur. Sekilas ia melihat ibunya yang sedang mengangkat jemuran di teras.

" _Kaa-chan_ , siapa yang pindah ke rumah di sebelah rumah kita itu?" tanya Hijikata, setelah keluar dari dapur mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin di lemari es.

Ibunya menoleh. "Oh, kau baru pulang?" Hijikata mengangguk. Wanita itu melanjutkan dengan bibir tersenyum, "Yang pindah ke rumah itu keluarga Sakata. Tadi _Kaa-chan_ baru mampir ke sana. Kau juga pergilah ke sana setelah makan siang, ya?"

"Hm." Hijikata menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah tangga, menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hijikata melempar tas ranselnya sembarangan. Meletakkan minuman kalengnya di atas meja belajar, kedua tangannya berniat melepas bajunya yang basah oleh keringat. Namun baru saja akan menarik bajunya ke atas, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di seberang rumah. Tepatnya di balkon kamarnya yang hanya berjarak satu meter dengan balkon kamar di rumah sebelah, memperlihatkan sosok asing bertelanjang dada yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Hijikata tak berkedip. Sosok itu memiliki rambut perak bergelombang dan kulit seputih susu.

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok itu akhirnya menoleh. Terkejut, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Oh, kau Hijikata, kan?!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bocah di seberang balkon.

Hijikata tak kalah terkejut. Dari mana pemuda yang lebih tua dan tinggi darinya itu tahu namanya? " _Dare da omae_?" Alisnya mengerut bingung dengan kepala setengah miring.

"Ini aku Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki." Jari telunjuk Gintoki mengarah pada dadanya. "Kau pasti sudah lupa. Tapi dulu waktu kau masih sangat kecil, aku selalu bermain denganmu," jelasnya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak ingat." Hijikata menggeleng.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat!" Gintoki meringis gemas. "Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan foto-foto kita waktu masih kecil dulu."

"Oke." Mendekati pagar balkon, Hijikata dengan lincah melompat ke balkon seberang. Gintoki ternganga.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau jatuh?!"

"Kau bisa lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Gintoki menepuk dahinya. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Berbahaya. Kamar kita kan di lantai dua."

"Kau mengomel seperti _kaa-chan_ -ku saja." Hijikata memeletkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Dasar bocah," kedua jari Gintoki menarik sebelah pipi Hijikata. "Aku menasehatimu, bukan mengomel. Eh?" Atensinya teralih pada luka di pelipis Hijikata. Disingkapnya poni V bocah laki-laki itu agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Luka di pelipismu ini karena apa? Kau terjatuh?"

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Mana mungkin aku terjatuh. Luka itu kudapat karena berkelahi di taman yang tadi kulewati." Nada suaranya terdengar pamer.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Gintoki menepuk dahinya. "Jangan berkelahi. Anak baik tidak akan berkelahi." Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Duduklah di situ. Akan kuobati lukamu."

Setelah memakai singlet putih, Gintoki berlalu keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan kotak obat. Dengan telaten, Gintoki membersihkan luka Hijikata dengan antiseptik, lalu menempelkan plester luka.

"Katanya kau mau menunjukkan foto-foto saat kita masih kecil dulu." Hijikata mengingatkan, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Gintoki yang masih berantakan dengan kardus-kardus.

"Oh, ya!" Gintoki bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari buku. Mengambil sebuah album foto besar, sebelum berbalik. "Ini saat kau masih bayi sembilan bulan." Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk foto di mana Hijikata digendong olehnya. "Kau tidak pernah menangis saat aku menggendongmu."

Hijikata melihat semua foto itu tanpa suara. Hingga matanya tertuju pada fotonya dan Gintoki yang sedang tertidur. Di bawah foto itu tertulis 'Toushirou 2 tahun dan Gintoki 7 tahun'.

"Saat umurku delapan tahun, aku pindah dengan keluargaku ke China. Aku masih ingat, saat itu kau menangis sambil memegang tanganku. Memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Baru kali itu, aku melihatmu menangis cengeng," jelas Gintoki sambil terkekeh geli.

Wajah Hijikata mendadak memerah malu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga menangis setelah duduk di dalam mobil," Gintoki meringis. "Tentu saja aku juga sedih karena harus berpisah denganmu. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti ' _Otouto_ '-ku sendiri. Tapi lihat, sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi. Kau tidak mau memeluk ' _Nii-san_ '-mu ini?" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat dengan lengan terbuka.

Hijikata mendekat dengan tangan terulur. Namun bukannya memeluk Gintoki, yang ia lakukan adalah— "Tadinya aku pikir kau ini perempuan, Gin," kedua telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada rata Gintoki. "Sayang sekali, padahal wajahmu manis."

"O-Oi!" Gintoki berseru dengan wajah memerah jengkel. "Apa matamu itu sudah katarak, hingga tak bisa membedakan jenis kelaminku?!"

"Harusnya batang ini juga segera dioperasi." Mengabaikan perkataan Gintoki, tangan Hijikata dengan berani memegang aset masa depan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

Bahu Gintoki bergetar dengan wajah setengah gelap. Tak menyangka akan dilecehkan. "Kau—DASAR BOCAH MESUM!" Sebuah tendangan spontan dari Gintoki. Hijikata terjungkal ke belakang.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Gintoki sudah tahu siapa oknum yang mengusik ketenangannya siang itu. Bel rumahnya terus dibunyikan oleh si tamu yang tak diundang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hijikata. Bocah tengil yang bertetangga dengannya.

"Sudah cukuuup!" Di depan pintu rumah yang akhirnya dibuka, Gintoki memasang wajah kesal dengan dua tangan berkacak pinggang. Hijikata memasang wajah sok polos, sok tak berdosa, sok lugu.

" _Konnichiwa_ ~" Bocah itu memberi salam dengan suara imut. Tapi Gintoki tahu itu hanya dibuat-buat. "Di luar panas sekali. Buatkan minuman dingin untukku dan antar ke kamar, ya~" Ia menerobos masuk setelah berkata.

"Heh, kau pikir aku pembantumu?" Gintoki melotot, namun tak berefek bagi Hijikata. Bocah itu sudah berlari di tangga sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Menarik nafas panjang, Gintoki akhirnya menutup pintu dan melangkah ke arah dapur.

Hijikata melempar tas ranselnya sembarang begitu sampai di kamar Gintoki. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan di atas tempat tidur. Nyaris tertidur, Hijikata mendengar suara ponsel Gintoki yang berdering singkat. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur terlentang dan meraih ponsel Gintoki di atas meja nakas. Ada pesan baru. Dari Sakamoto Tatsuma. Penasaran, Hijikata membukanya dan membaca isi pesan.

 _'Gintoki, sebentar malam jangan lupa datang ke Cafe Diamond. Awas kalau kau tidak datang!'_

Alis Hijikata menukik ke bawah. Ia ingat kalau Sakamoto itu teman sekelas Gintoki.

Setelah meletakkan ponsel Gintoki kembali ke tempat semula, Hijikata mengedarkan pandangan. Kedua matanya jatuh pada tas sekolah Gintoki. Tanpa seizin si pemilik tas, Hijikata mengaduk-aduk tas itu. Hingga ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah majalah dewasa. Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat tinggi. Terkejut. Baru kali ini ia mendapati majalah layak sensor itu di dalam tas sekolah Gintoki.

"HUWAAA!" teriakan Gintoki dari ambang pintu membuat Hijikata terlonjak. Dengan langkah tergesa, Gintoki mendekati Hijikata. Meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja, sebelum merebut majalah di tangan bocah itu. "Bocah sepertimu belum bisa melihatnya!" pekiknya panik. Tangannya yang memegang majalah itu disembunyikan di belakang punggung.

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Sejak kapan kau melihat majalah seperti itu, Gin? Apa kau mulai mengoleksinya?"

"TIDAK!" Wajah Gintoki sudah merah padam saat berusaha membantah. Ia malu sekali. "Ini majalah yang dipinjamkan temanku!"

Hijikata ber-oh datar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi, kau suka melihat foto-foto telanjang para perempuan di majalah itu?"

"U-Ugh..." Gintoki tak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan Hijikata kali ini. _Dasar majalah terkutuk!_ batinnya dalam hati. Ini gara-gara Sakamoto yang memaksanya melihat majalah itu. "Bukan urusanmu kalau aku melihat majalah ini." Suaranya terdengar nyaris berbisik.

Hijikata akhirnya duduk bersila di lantai dan mulai meneguk minuman yang dibuatkan Gintoki. "Tadi aku membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselmu."

" _Nani_?" Gintoki berbalik meraih ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari Sakamoto.

"Ada acara apa di _cafe_ itu dengan temanmu?" Pertanyaan menyelidik. Gintoki tahu kalau bocah itu akan terus bertanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Hanya nongkrong dengan Sakamoto." Gintoki sengaja berbohong. Majalah di tangannya kembali dimasukkan ke dalam tas sekolah.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Cafe_ _Diamond_ tampak ramai, ketika Gintoki melangkah masuk. Dari meja di lantai dua dekat jendela besar, Sakamoto sudah duduk menunggu bersama dua orang gadis yang Gintoki tahu persis bukan siswi dari sekolahnya. Gintoki mendekati meja itu dengan jantung berdebar. Baru pertama kali ini ia ikut kencan buta. Sakamoto yang sudah berpengalaman sengaja mengatur kencan buta itu untuknya.

Dengan gugup Gintoki duduk di samping gadis yang bersebelahan dengannya. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu tersenyum. Sakamoto yang duduk di seberang meja dengan gadis berambut panjang memberi isyarat mata agar Gintoki segera menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Pelayan datang mencatat pesanan mereka, sebelum pergi. Gintoki harus bersyukur, karena berkat Sakamoto suasana di meja itu menjadi ramai.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke tempat karaoke?" usul gadis yang duduk di samping Sakamoto. Sakamoto langsung setuju, diikuti Gintoki dan gadis di sampingnya.

Tempat karaoke yang mereka datangi tak jauh dari _cafe_. Setelah memesan _room_ di meja resepsionis, mereka diantar salah satu karyawan. Gintoki dipaksa duduk di antara kedua gadis itu saat Sakamoto keluar untuk menerima telepon.

"Jadi, sejak kapan Gintoki- _kun_ dan Tatsuma- _kun_ berteman?" Gadis berambut panjang bertanya dengan nada centil.

Gintoki menoleh, "Aku dan Sakamoto sudah berteman sejak kelas satu. Kami berdua sekelas."

Gadis itu ber-oh.

Awalnya pembicaraan itu berjalan dengan wajar, hingga tiba-tiba berubah ke arah bahaya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan seks?"

Gintoki nyaris menyemburkan minumannya, dan berakhir dengan tersedak. " _Na-nani_?"

Kedua gadis yang duduk mengapitnya terkikik geli.

"Jadi Gintoki- _kun_ belum pernah melakukan seks, ya? Mau mencobanya?"

Terhenyak. Gintoki akhirnya sadar kalau dua gadis itu tipe nakal. Dirinya terpojok saat kedua gadis itu sengaja mengapit lengannya. Ke mana perginya Sakamoto? Gintoki mulai panik dalam hati.

"Oi, kalian!" Suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu sontak membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Gintoki terperangah. Sejak kapan Hijikata berdiri di situ?!

"Siapa bocah itu? _Otouto_ -mu ya Gintoki- _kun_?" Gadis berambut pendek bertanya.

"Aku bukan bocah! Dan aku bukan _Otouto_ -nya!" Hijikata mendengus dengan wajah kesal. "Cepat menjauh dari Gin!"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa lepas. Tapi tidak menduga begitu Hijikata melempari keduanya dengan balon air. Spontan saja kedua gadis itu menjerit kaget. Pakaian kedua gadis itu jadi setengah basah. Gintoki langsung bergegas mencegah lemparan sesi kedua, dan langsung menyeret Hijikata keluar.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hijikata? Jangan membuat masalah!"

"Aku tidak terima kau dekat-dekat dengan kedua cewek cabe-cabean itu!"

Wajah Gintoki sontak pongah. Bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dari mana Hijikata tahu istilah 'cewek cabe-cabean'?

"Ayo pulang!" Hijikata menarik tangan Gintoki untuk pergi dari tempat karaoke itu.

Gintoki tak berusaha melepaskan diri. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Hijikata seperti seorang 'Kakak' yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Toshi, kau suka tipe perempuan yang seperti apa?"

Hijikata menoleh dari PSP-nya yang sedang dimainkannya dan menatap Kondou dengan satu alis terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Banyak perempuan dari kelas lain yang menanyakan tentang dirimu," jelas Kondou. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit iri. "Aku dimintai tolong oleh mereka untuk bertanya."

Menekan tombol _pause_ di PSP-nya, Hijikata kembali menatap Kondou. "Aku suka... yang lembut dan murah senyum."

Kondou memutar kedua bola matanya, "Itu kan sudah klise. Kalau aku suka yang cantik, lebih tua, dan berdada besar." Kedua tangannya memperagakan sedang meremas-remas dada wanita dalam imajinasi.

"Aku tidak bertanya tipemu." Hijikata mendengus. Kondou manyun.

"Jadi, tipemu yang seperti apa?" Kondou kembali bertanya. Kedua alisnya naik turun. "Ayolah, katakan yang sejujurnya. Bukan yang klise seperti tadi."

Hijikata terdiam. Tiba-tiba wajah Gintoki muncul di benaknya. Wajah Gintoki saat tersenyum lembut, tertawa, cemberut, dan berbagai ekspresi menggemaskan lainnya yang hanya diketahuinya. Apalagi saat tubuh seputih susu itu sedang bertelanjang dada sehabis mandi atau mengganti baju.

"Toshi? Halo? Hei, kau membayangkan siapa sampai air liurmu menetes keluar begitu?"

Yang dipanggil baru tersadar dari lamunannya, sebelum menyeka air liurnya di sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan. "Sepertinya... aku suka dengan tetangga di sebelah rumahku. Dia lebih tua lima tahun dariku," kata Hijikata dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

" _Dare da_? _Dare_? _Dare_? Apa dia perempuan yang cantik?" tanya Kondou penasaran.

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat, "Kata siapa dia perempuan? Dia laki-laki, tapi wajahnya manis seperti perempuan."

Kondou yang syok langsung terjungkir dari kursinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu. Hijikata mengetahui itu dari Kondou, dan langsung divonis oleh teman sebangkunya itu punya gejala homo.

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah melirik gadis-gadis di sekolah kita!" seru Kondou saat itu.

Siang itu, seperti biasa Hijikata mampir ke rumah Gintoki. Meski sang empu rumah memasang wajah jutek saat membuka pintu, Hijikata tetap melipir masuk dengan wajah cuek.

"Gin, apa ada perempuan di sekolahmu yang kau sukai?" tanya Hijikata, saat keduanya sudah di dalam kamar.

" _Nande_?" Gintoki balas bertanya.

"Tadi di sekolahku, aku baru tahu dari temanku kalau banyak perempuan yang suka padaku."

Kedua mata Gintoki sontak menyipit dengan bibir manyun, "Kau mau pamer, ya?"

Hijikata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Gintoki. Melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku tidak sedang pamer."

Melihat wajah Hijikata yang agak datar tidak seperti biasanya, Gintoki duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menarik nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak populer di sekolahku. Saat kelas satu dulu, aku pernah suka dengan seorang perempuan di kelasku. Tapi dia lebih memilih berpacaran dengan laki-laki dari klub basket. Katanya dia suka laki-laki yang macho."

Seketika Hijikata membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mati-matian menahan tawa. "Biar kutebak. Perempuan itu pastinya akan merasa tersaingi jika kalian berpacaran, karena kau memiliki wajah yang tak kalah manis—UGH!" Sebelum Hijikata sempat menduga, sebuah bantal menghantam wajahnya.

Gintoki melotot tajam. "Apa maksudmu, heh?"

Bocah itu meringis. Ditariknya sebelah lengan Gintoki hingga ikut tidur di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kupastikan..." gumam Hijikata. "Gin, apa perasaanku ini benar atau salah? Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai _Nii-san_."

"Eh?"

Gintoki menoleh ke samping dengan cepat. Kedua matanya sontak membelalak, saat kedua lengan bocah itu mengurungnya dengan wajah yang merendah. Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, Hijikata sudah mengecup bibirnya. Ada sengatan asing yang tak bisa Gintoki jelaskan dari ciuman singkat itu. Bocah itu menarik diri, menatap Gintoki selama sepuluh detik tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena sudah menciummu, Gin."

Tak berkutik hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, Gintoki menatap punggung Hijikata hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Semburat merah baru muncul di kedua pipinya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa panas.

"Ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku menciumnya, kemarin."

Pernyataan tanpa melihat situasi. Kondou lagi-lagi sukses terjungkir dari kursi mendengar Hijikata berkata seolah yang dilakukannya itu adalah hal wajar, seperti mengatakan fakta kalau matahari selalu terbit dari timur dan tenggelam di barat.

" _NA-NA-NANI_?!" Kondou membelalak lebar. Horor. Membayangkan sesama jenis berciuman membuatnya merinding. "Toshi, kenapa kau malah—menciumnya?" Suaranya mengecil di kata terakhir.

Hijikata menopang dagunya di atas kesepuluh jarinya yang bertautan. Bahkan memasang wajah serius. "Karena aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir Kondou. Kesepuluh jarinya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Yang kumaksud, kau tidak merasa 'eww' karena mencium laki-laki? Apalagi dia lebih tua darimu!"

"Tidak," Hijikata menggeleng. "Aku malah ingin menciumnya lagi."

Sudut bibir Kondou berkedut-kedut dengan wajah _hopeless_. Sepertinya ia sudah terlambat menuntun Hijikata ke jalan yang normal. Selamat tinggal kawan. "Aku menyerah. Terserah kau saja. Dan, oh, tenang saja. Akan kujaga rahasiamu kalau sebenarnya kau homo."

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

"APA? KAU DICIUM OLEH BOCAH TETANGGAMU, KEMARIN?!"

Gintoki langsung membekap mulut Sakamoto. Untung saja kelas mereka sedang ingar bingar, karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar ada urusan lain. Kalau kelas sedang hening, pasti keduanya sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki menempel di depan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dicium oleh bocah itu?" Kedua alis Sakamoto terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Menunggu penjelasan secara detail.

Tanpa berbohong, Gintoki menceritakan semua kronologis pada Sakamoto. Sakamoto mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Apa menurutmu, perasaannya itu benar-benar serius?" Gintoki bertanya setelah ceritanya selesai.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau tanya dulu." Sakamoto bersedekap, "Kau homo?" Suaranya nyaris berbisik.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Gintoki seketika.

"Oh, syukurlah." Sakamoto mengelus-elus dadanya lega, "Kalau menurutku, perasaan bocah itu tidak serius. Kau tahu kan anak-anak mudah lupa dengan sesuatu. Jadi, lebih baik kau lupakan saja kejadian kemarin. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Gintoki mengangguk-angguk. "Oke."

 **.**

 **. .**

Lupakan kejadian kemarin. Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kenyataannya hal itu mudah diucapkan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan. Karena saat Hijikata muncul di hadapannya seperti biasa, Gintoki jadi tak berkutik. Bocah tengil yang kadang menjahilinya itu mendadak agresif siang itu.

"Gin, boleh kucium kau lagi seperti kemarin?"

Sepasang bola mata Gintoki membelalak. " _Na-nani_? Jangan bercanda!" Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur, hingga tersandung tempat tidur. "Wuaaa!"

Hijikata berkedip dua kali. Posisi Gintoki sekarang terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Melihat kesempatan itu, Hijikata seketika menerjang dengan bibir menyeringai. Bocah itu menindih tubuh Gintoki dengan kedua tangan menopang di kedua sisi kepala.

" _Ma-Matte_!"

Namun Hijikata mengabaikan hal itu. Wajahnya merendah. Gintoki menarik nafas tercekat. Terlambat mencegah karena kedua bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Tubuh Gintoki menegang saat Hijikata mengunci bibirnya, sebelum melumat.

"Urmngh!" Kedua mata Gintoki membulat. Dari mana bocah dua belas tahun belajar ciuman se-agresif ini?!

"Gintoki, apa kau punya—Oh, wow." Suara yang menginterupsi sontak membuat Gintoki mendorong bahu Hijikata menjauh. Sakata Ginko, kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan satu tangan menutup mulut. "Aku baru saja melihat hal terlarang," lanjut gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Gintoki itu.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, _Nee-san_!" Gintoki buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja, aku _fujoshi_." Ginko menyeringai. Gintoki bengong. "Jadi, siapa yang di posisi _'top'_?"

Tangan kanan Hijikata tiba-tiba teracung di udara. "Aku."

"Heh!" Gintoki melotot. Tidak terima dirinya di posisi bawah. Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya!

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian, hm~?" Ginko bertanya ke arah Gintoki meski matanya menatap Hijikata.

Hijikata yang menjawab, "Baru sebatas ciuman, _Onee-san_."

Ginko mengangguk-angguk. "Untuk sekarang memang lebih baik hanya sebatas ciuman..." jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba bergerak, memberi isyarat agar Hijikata mendekat. Dan begitu Hijikata berhenti di depannya, Ginko membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga bocah itu. "Kalau kau sudah sedikit lebih besar, aku akan memberitahumu cara-cara menaklukkan _uke_ -mu di atas ranjang," bisiknya, tapi bisa didengar Gintoki.

" _Nee-san_! Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak yang masih di bawah umur!?" sentaknya dengan wajah memerah antara malu bercampur marah. Ginko terkikik geli, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Oke, Toushirou- _kun_ ," sebelum melenggang pergi, Ginko masih sempatnya berkata dengan sebelah mata berkedip. "Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang _sex_ _education_ antara sesama jenis, aku selalu ada untukmu~ _adios_ ~"

 _BRUK!_

Bantal yang dilempar Gintoki tepat mengenai pintu yang ditutup Ginko dari luar. Tatapannya beralih pada Hijikata yang masih berdiri.

"Kau juga, cepat pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku, Gin?"

"IYA! CEPAT SANA PERGI! SUDAH DUA KALI KAU BERTINDAK KURANG AJAR PADAKU!" Suara Gintoki meninggi.

" _Wakatta_ ," Hijikata meraih tas ranselnya. "Aku akan datang ke sini besok lagi. Dan besoknya lagi. Dan besoknya lagi. Dan besoknya lagi..." Ia sengaja mengatakan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka dari luar. Kepala Hijikata menyembul sedikit. "Dan besoknya lagi. Dan besoknya lagi. Dan besoknya lagi..."

 _BRUK!_

Untuk yang kedua kali, bantal yang dilempar Gintoki mengenai pintu, tepat sedetik pintu itu tertutup. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Giginya menggeletuk. Baru kali ini merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel karena kelakuan Hijikata.

 **.**

 **. .**

Keesokannya saat Hijikata datang ke rumah Gintoki, pemuda itu tak ada di kamarnya. Setelah bertanya pada ibu Gintoki, ternyata Gintoki sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Hijikata akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya dengan bahu turun. Berkhayal kalau seandainya ia seumuran dengan Gintoki dan juga satu sekolah, pasti sekarang ia bisa mengikuti pemuda itu ke mana saja.

Menjelang malam, balkon di seberang masih gelap saat Hijikata melirik. Gintoki belum juga pulang. Bocah itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi sontak menoleh saat melihat putranya menuruni tangga.

"Mau ke mana kau malam-malam begini, Toushirou?"

Hijikata berkata tanpa menoleh, "Pergi ke _minimarket_ , _Kaa-chan_. Membeli _refill_ pensilku yang sudah habis," katanya bohong.

Ibunya mengizinkan tanpa curiga. Setelah menarik restleting jaket biru tua yang dipakainya, Hijikata mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Sudah malam, tapi Gintoki belum juga pulang. Mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu pemuda itu di halte bus. Kedua kaki Hijikata mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di halte, Hijikata turun dari sepedanya. Ada beberapa orang yang menunggu bus. Hijikata duduk menunggu.

Bus akhirnya datang. Hijikata menoleh melihat transportasi umum itu menepi di halte. Matanya mencari-cari Gintoki di antara penumpang yang turun. Tapi pemuda itu tak ada, hingga bus itu pergi dengan penumpang yang tadi menunggu bersamanya di halte.

Hampir dua jam Hijikata menunggu. Tak ada Gintoki dari bus-bus yang menepi di halte. Hijikata semakin khawatir. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu?

Hingga akhirnya bus terakhir datang, Hijikata berharap kali ini Gintoki turun dari bus. Tetapi, pemuda itu tetap tak ada. Hijikata akhirnya kembali. Sepedanya berhenti di depan rumah Gintoki.

" _Oba-san_!" Hijikata mengetuk pintu dengan tergesa. Wanita setengah abad itu membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Toushirou- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gin belum pulang juga? Tadi aku pergi ke halte untuk menunggunya. Tapi—"

"Oh, tadi _Oba-san_ mendapat telepon dari Gintoki, katanya dia akan menginap di tempat temannya," potong wanita itu, sebelum kalimat Hijikata selesai.

Kedua bahu bocah itu turun dengan lemas. Merasa lega. Dan akhirnya pamit pulang ke rumah. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi apa Gintoki sedang menghindarinya karena kejadian kemarin?

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gin, kau masih marah karena kejadian itu?"

Yang ditanya masih terfokus dengan layar komputer, memainkan _game_ _online_. Hijikata belum menyerah, ia harus membuat Gintoki bicara padanya.

"Gin, maukah kau mengajariku?"

Tak ada respon.

"Kau pernah bilang agar aku giat belajar supaya bisa dapat nilai seratus saat ulangan. Ayolah. Ajari aku."

Masih tak ada respon.

Hijikata kehabisan sabar. Dan memilih anarkis. Colokan komputer dicabutnya, otomatis perangkat modern itu mati total. Gintoki akhirnya berbalik dengan mata melotot.

"Kenapa kau ini nakal sekali sih?! Cepat pergi! Jangan pernah datang lagi! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, _kusogaki_!"

Hijikata mematung. Baru kali ini melihat Gintoki benar-benar marah. Sambil menggigit bibir bawah, Hijikata akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan tanpa suara ia menuju pintu. Gintoki mendengus begitu bocah itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hijikata akhirnya tak pernah datang lagi ke rumah Gintoki. Menyadari hal itu, ibu Gintoki bertanya di suatu sore.

"Kenapa Toushirou- _kun_ tak pernah datang lagi ke sini, Gintoki?"

Gintoki mengedikkan bahu, meski ia sudah tahu alasannya kenapa. Ia memarahi bocah itu seminggu lalu.

Bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gintoki yang sedang menonton televisi sudah akan berniat ke kamar jika yang datang Hijikata. Ternyata yang datang ibu Hijikata. Wanita itu memberikan oleh-oleh yang dikirimkan saudaranya dari Beijing. Kedua wanita itu menuju dapur sambil bertukar cerita. Gintoki bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Oh, ya. Tumben sekali Toushirou- _kun_ sudah jarang datang ke sini."

"Oh, anak itu setelah pulang sekolah mengikuti les. Lalu sehabis les, dia langsung ke tempat latihan _taekwondo_. Seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Toushirou meminta izin padaku agar dia bisa mengikuti les dan _taekwondo_. Entah dari mana dia mendapat motivasi. Biasanya dia selalu malas belajar."

Jadi dia berusaha melupakan pertengkaran mereka hari itu dengan menyibukkan diri sendiri? Gintoki tanpa sadar meremas _remote_ televisi. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga mulai merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran Hijikata. Mungkin lebih baik ia meminta maaf duluan. Tetapi saat teringat bibirnya sudah dicium dua kali oleh bocah itu, Gintoki langsung _bad_ _mood_. Heh, biarkan saja mereka tak berbaikan!

 **.**

 **. .**

Malam itu, Gintoki pulang terlalu larut karena mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman-temannya. Saat turun di halte, ia tak sadar diperhatikan oleh dua pria yang sedang duduk menunggu mangsa.

Kedua pria itu mengikuti Gintoki dari belakang. Jalanan menuju rumah sudah lenggang saat dilewati Gintoki. Pemuda itu baru tersadar begitu kedua pria yang dilihatnya di halte tadi tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"Hei, cepat berikan dompet dan ponselmu!" Salah satu pria dengan bekas luka di pipi menadahkan tangannya.

Gintoki membatu. Dari fisik yang seperti preman, kelihatannya kedua pria itu sudah biasa melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Cepat berikan!" Pria yang lain menodongkan pisau lipat. Gintoki tercekat. Ia langsung memberikan tas sekolahnya.

Mengira dirinya sudah bebas, Gintoki tak menyangka akan diseret ke gang kecil terdekat. Pemuda itu disudutkan di dinding.

"Hei, tak ada salahnya kalau kita melakukam sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana kalau kita perkosa saja?"

"Kalau dilihat tampangnya juga manis. Aku tak keberatan melakukan seks anal. Cepat buka seragam sekolahnya!"

"Tidak!" Gintoki berusaha membela diri. "Kumohon lepaskan aku!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

 _BUK!_

Tiba-tiba salah satu pria memukul pipi Gintoki, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Darah menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang luka. Pipinya mulai lebam. Sesaat Gintoki tak bergerak karena pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia menggeleng lemah saat pria yang lain berjongkok di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Tepat begitu tangan pria itu sudah hampir menyentuh celananya, sebuah kayu tiba-tiba menghantam dari belakang.

 _BUAK!_

Pria itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang menguncurkan darah. Melihat temannya diserang, pria yang lain berusaha membalas. Tak menduga kayu itu akan menghantam selangkangannya. Akibatnya, pria itu jatuh sambil memegang daerah privatnya.

"Cepat lari!" Suara Hijikata menyadarkan Gintoki dari bengong. Bocah itu menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki hingga berdiri. Dan keduanya berlari bersama meninggalkan gang kecil itu.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah begitu sampai di dalam rumah Gintoki. Hijikata berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih terduduk di dekat pintu. Setelah meletakkan kotak obat, baskom dan handuk kecil di atas meja, Hijikata kembali ke hadapan Gintoki. Membantu pemuda itu menuju sofa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" tanya Gintoki akhirnya saat Hijikata menyerahkan handuk berisi es batu ke arahnya agar ia mengompres pipi lebamnya yang bengkak.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar suaramu dari gang kecil yang kulewati," jawab Hijikata tanpa menoleh dari kotak obat.

Gintoki meringis pelan, ketika kapas alkohol di tangan Hijikata menyentuh luka di bibirnya yang terasa pedih. " _Arigatou_..." bisiknya. Kalau Hijikata tak menyelamatkannya dari kedua pria itu, pasti sekarang ia sudah diperkosa.

"Sudah selesai." Hijikata bangkit berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang."

"Ah!" Sebelah tangan Gintoki refleks menahan lengan jaket bocah itu. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur bersamaku? _Kaa-chan_ dan Ginko _nee_ baru pulang besok pagi. Jadi—"

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang jangan datang lagi ke sini dan tak ingin melihat wajahku..."

Gintoki terdiam. Hijikata masih ingat pertengkaran mereka.

"Hari ini aku terpaksa, karena kejadian tak terduga yang menimpamu tadi, Gintoki _nii-san_."

Kedua bola mata Gintoki membelalak. Hijikata memanggil namanya dengan tambahan _'Nii-san'_ di belakang. Dan bukannya 'Gin' yang seperti biasa.

"Selamat malam, _Nii-san. Jaa ne_." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hijikata menuju pintu utama.

Mendengar pintu yang ditutup, Gintoki menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis sih mendengar perkataan bocah itu?

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, Gintoki! Bagaimana kalau kita nongkrong di _cafe_ yang baru dibuka dekat stasiun kereta itu?"

Gintoki mengangguk tanpa suara. Biasanya ia yang paling semangat jika pulang sekolah Sakamoto mengajaknya mampir ke _cafe_ atau _game_ _center_. Begitu keduanya duduk di samping jendela besar, pelayan datang mencatat pesanan. Sakamoto tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya untuk pergi ke _toilet_.

Kedua mata Gintoki beralih ke luar jendela. Menatap orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hijikata lewat bersama seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan bocah itu. Gintoki tak berkedip. Hijikata tak bisa melihatnya di dalam _cafe_ , karena kaca besar itu dirancang hanya bisa dilihat dari dalam.

Gadis yang berjalan di sebelah Hijikata sepertinya pandai mengambil hati, karena Hijikata terlihat beberapa kali tertawa. Tanpa sadar Gintoki bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu, saat Sakamoto baru kembali dari _toilet_.

"Hijikata!"

Bocah itu terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Nafas Gintoki sedikit memburu karena berlari mengejar bocah itu.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , siapa dia?" Gadis di sampingnya bertanya.

"Gintoki _nii-san_ , tetanggaku." Hijikata kembali menatap Gintoki, "Ada apa, _Nii-san_?"

"Ah... tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu dari _cafe_ di sana..." Gintoki menjelaskan setengah terbata. Baru tersadar, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti pacar yang tak ingin melihat kekasihnya jalan bersama gadis lain?

" _Konnichiwa_ , Okita Mitsuba _desu_." Gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku—"

"Dia pacarku, _Nii-san_ ," potong Hijikata cepat. "Kami sudah hampir terlambat ke tempat les. Ayo, Mitsuba." Sebelah tangannya langsung menarik gadis itu untuk berbalik pergi.

Gintoki membeku. Tunggu, ia tak salah dengar, kan? Gadis tadi pacar Hijikata? Oh, jadi sekarang Hijikata sudah lupa dengannya?

"Haha..." tawa hambar keluar dari bibirnya, sebelum berbalik kembali ke _cafe_.

"Hei, dari mana saja kau?" Sakamoto bertanya begitu Gintoki akhirnya muncul. Pemuda itu menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Alis Sakamoto mengerut. "Kenapa kau? Ekspresimu seperti habis dicampakkan saja."

Dicampakkan... ah, sepertinya benar. Gintoki menunduk dalam-dalam. Kenapa dada kirinya terasa sakit? Apa ini rasanya cemburu?

 **.**

 **. .**

 _'Perasaan anak kecil itu mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Mungkin karena mereka masih ababil, jadi hanya tahu sebatas cinta monyet.'_

Gintoki keluar dari _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya, saat perkataan Ginko tadi masih terus menghantui tempurung kepalanya. Dimatikannya perangkat komputer, sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pantas saja Hijikata tiba-tiba bersemangat mengikuti les dan _taekwondo_ , ternyata gadis bernama Mitsuba itu satu tempat les dengannya. Dan paman gadis itu instruktur di tempat latihan _taekwondo_.

Padahal secepat itu Hijikata melupakan perasaan sukanya pada Gintoki. Tapi kenapa malah Gintoki yang jadi pihak tak bisa melupakan bocah itu sekarang? Apa karena ciuman bocah itu? Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya.

" _Chikushou_!" Gintoki merutuk pelan, menampar pipinya sendiri saat terbayang Hijikata dalam versi sudah dewasa yang mencium bibirnya. Kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar? Mungkinkah ia sudah belok arah menyukai sesama jenis? Ini semua gara-gara bocah itu!

Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Gintoki berjalan menuju balkon. Tadi telinganya menangkap suara dari balkon di seberang, sepertinya Hijikata sudah pulang dari latihan _taekwondo_.

"Hijikata! Oi, kau sudah tidur?" teriaknya pada bocah di seberang balkon. Tak ada sahutan. Apa mungkin bocah itu sudah tertidur?

Dengan nekat, Gintoki melompat dari balkonnya ke balkon kamar Hijikata. Pintu balkon yang tak dikunci langsung digeser. Kedua mata Gintoki tertuju pada Hijikata yang sudah tidur memunggunginya di kasur. Tanpa sadar Gintoki berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Sebelah tangannya membalik tubuh bocah itu dan melihat kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Dengkuran pelan yang terdengar dari bibir yang setengah terbuka menandakan Hijikata sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Tanpa berniat mengusik tidur Hijikata, tangan kanan Gintoki terangkat, dan membelai lembut surai hitam bocah itu. Poni V bocah itu disingkap. Wajah Gintoki merendah, berniat mengecup dahi bocah itu. Gintoki menahan nafas tanpa sadar saat bibirnya menyentuh dahi Hijikata. Menarik wajahnya menjauh, Gintoki tercekat saat melihat kedua mata Hijikata terbuka. Bocah itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Kukira kau sudah tid—"

Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, Hijikata menarik wajahnya, dan mencium bibirnya. Gintoki membulat. Ciuman ketiga antara ia dan Hijikata.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura tidur," kata Hijikata setelah melepas ciuman. Dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Bocah itu terkekeh senang melihat wajah memerah Gintoki.

"Kenapa kau masih menciumku?! Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar! Gadis bernama Mitsuba itu!"

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Jadi kau percaya Mitsuba itu pacarku?"

"Eh?" Gintoki mengerjap, " _Chottomatte_ , jadi kau hanya berbohong?" Melihat seringaian jahil bocah itu, Gintoki menggeram tertahan. "Sialan! Kau membohongiku!"

"Aku ingin melihat reaksimu, dan ternyata—" Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "—seperti yang diduga. Ternyata apa yang diajarkan Ginko _nee-san_ berhasil!"

Gintoki ternganga. Sial! Jadi kakaknya itu juga ikut ambil andil?

"Jujurlah. Sekarang, kau menyukaiku, kan?" Hijikata akhirnya bertanya dengan wajah dan suara serius.

Gintoki mendengus sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Masih belum terima dirinya kena _trap_.

"Dengar, sekarang kau mungkin menganggapku masih anak kecil. Tapi—" jeda, Hijikata meraih kedua pipi Gintoki. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya. "—Lima tahun lagi atau sepuluh tahun lagi, aku pasti akan semakin besar dan menjadi pria dewasa. Meski selisih umur kita tidak bisa berubah. Tetapi perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah. Aku menyukaimu, Gin."

Jantung Gintoki berdebar tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sekilas ia seperti melihat sosok Hijikata dewasa di belakang bocah itu; wajah tampan itu tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Aku pasti akan melamarmu di masa depan. Sampai saat itu datang, maukah kau menungguku?" Jari kelingking Hijikata terulur. Gintoki tertegun.

 _Pinky_ _promise_ , janji antar jari kelingking yang saling bertautan. Jika ada yang melanggar, janji itu tidak akan terwujud.

Gintoki sempat ragu. Namun begitu ia melihat bola mata Hijikata, melihat pantulan dirinya di sana, keraguannya sirna. Bocah ini tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jari kelingking Gintoki perlahan terulur. Bertautan dengan jari kelingking Hijikata.

Dahi keduanya menempel. Keduanya tersenyum. Salah satu momen bahagia yang terabadikan dalam bentuk foto.

Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti di garasi, Gintoki menutup album foto di pangkuannya.

Dia pulang! Tanpa sadar Gintoki menjerit senang dalam hati. Sosok yang dirindukannya muncul dari balik pintu. Hijikata dengan setelan jas kerja yang melekat di tubuh tinggi proporsionalnya. Bibirnya tersenyum menawannya, saat melihat Gintoki menyambutnya. Keduanya berpelukan erat.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku 'memakan' dirimu lebih dulu?"

Gintoki tak bisa menolak, karena Hijikata sudah menyeretnya ke sofa panjang terdekat dan menindihnya. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leher Hijikata. Cincin platina di jari manisnya sekilas berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. Pupil _crimson_ terpejam dibalik kelopak. Hanyut dalam sentuhan bibir Hijikata yang sudah lama membuatnya candu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

 _Shotacon,_ adalah salah satu _fetish_ saya yg tak bisa disembuhkan. #halah

Inilah kenapa saya sengaja membuat fanfiksi HijiGin bertema _shotacon._ Mungkin ada yg mengira klo Gin yg jadi shota di fic ini, tapi saya lebih memilih Hijikata untuk dijadikan shota. Hehehe~ XD

Tapiii... posisi _SEME_ tetap dominan pada Hijikata! Karena _kokoro_ saya belum sanggup melihat Gin jadi _seme._ Gin di fic ini awalnya _lurus_ , tetapi karena Hijikata yg agresif, akhirnya jadi belok.

Maaf, klo karakter HijiGin di fic ini OOC. Sengaja saya buat begitu, karena ingin mencoba sesuatu yg baru. ^^

Anggaplah fic ini sebagai 'obat penenang' bagi kalian yg masih menunggu sekuel 'A CALL'. Karena saya masih belum bisa serius mengetiknya. #orz

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain~ ;)


End file.
